


At the End of a Knife

by Yourusernameiswhat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, because apparently I can't add enough characters, lets just assume I lost my mind and included a lot of SnK/AOT characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourusernameiswhat/pseuds/Yourusernameiswhat
Summary: “I don’t know why you keep them around” Levi crossed his arms, “And I cannot fathom why you would choose me for this task force”. Erwin met his question with a wry smile. “Brilliant forensics experts are rare, and Hange Zoe could run circles around any one of them in Sina district”. He may hate to admit it, but Erwin had a point. “As for your other question, I assigned you for many reasons, but none so important as the fact that you are the only one I can trust to find the truth”.With a new string of murders in New Eldia, Levi is set on an investigation that puts him right back against the lifestyle he left behind. However, what happens when a slippery, brat-shaped reminder forces him to consider that his new life and his old life might not be as separate as he thinks.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and all to me trying my hand at actually publishing a fic!
> 
> The idea for this indulgent pile of mess hit me over the head one day and I woke up three days later to an entire outline and two and half chapters written...so... I guess I'm doing this. Enjoy.
> 
> Comments are appreciated :)
> 
> AN: Reader is named Hanna because I said so (and if I have to physically type out Y/N a bunch of times I’m going to be sad…)

Shadowed by flashier more spacious venues in the heart of Maria district, sat a small place with a red neon sign stating “Kenny’s Bar” above the heavy door. It definitely doesn’t look like much, but it is the first place Hanna ever felt she could call home. Pulling behind the building to park her bike, she locked it and headed through the alley to the back door. 

“Hey boss, you in?” Hanna called into the semi-darkness of the main room. With no answer she concluded she was on her own for opening today and pushed past the swinging doors to pull up stock from the basement. Box of liquor bottles in hand, she backed into bar and set down the case on top. Light from the mid-afternoon sun barely reached the bar stools lined up and did nothing for the booths along the side wall. Darkness may suit the décor (decaying wood stools and tables) and general atmosphere of soft dust and old cigarette smoke, but Hanna didn’t plan on accidently mis-stocking bottles or cutting her finger during prep just because the bar craved darkness. Turning away from the booths to flip on the house lights, a familiar voice from behind her rasped “not yet”. 

Hanna spun on her heel, “The fuck! …boss?”, she ventured? and reached behind the liquor shelf flipping on the red and purple low lights instead. Now slightly illuminated in red, she could make out the familiar figure slouched in the corner booth just right of the bar. 

“There a reason you’re sitting here in the dark besides the fact you gotta flare for the dramatic?” Hanna stated blankly while pulling the necessary bottles out and re-capping them. Kenny chuckled lowly, “naw, I just felt like it”. 

“As I said then, dramatic ass” Hanna finished placing bottled and moved on to pulling lemons and limes out for slicing. 

Kenny stood up slowly and ambled over to the bar stool in front of her. Taking a seat, he reached over the bar and pulled one of the clean stacked glasses and set it upright in front of him. Hanna ignored him as she finished slicing, then sighed and grabbed an open bottle of whiskey to pour him a double. 

“Thank you dear” Kenny tipped his black cowboy hat as he took a drink from the glass. “Ah, you know me so well”. Hanna rolled her eyes before wiping down her knife and returning it to the sheath on her belt. Kenny just turned around to stare silently out the grime stained windows and nurse his drink. Figuring he’d let her know if he wanted something else, Hanna picked up a cloth and returned to opening up the bar.

After a few pleasant moments of silence Kenny clears his throat, “You know you’re my number one, right?”. Hanna looked up at his back still turned, “Sure boss, if that’s what you want to call me”. He spun around on the stool, steely gray eyes meeting hers, “I’m serious Hanna, there ain’t no one else I trust as much as you”.

Hanna returned his intense gaze unimpressed, “Alright then, I’m your number one. I think it goes without saying that you got my trust too”. Hanna pauses wiping off the bar top, “what’s gotten into you today, something up?”. Kenny sighs and takes another drink. “I got thrown a job I’m gonna have to look after personally”. 

Hanna hums at that slightly, returning to the wiping. “It’s tough one then, I’m sure it’ll get handled. I’ve never known you to leave a job unfinished”.   
“That’s the problem, this job…” Kenny paused chewing his words for a second. “Them up-tights say to get it done but I figure it’s just as likely to come back to bite us as not. Might not be worth doing”. 

Hanna thought about his response as she walked around the bar to the table-tops in front of the windows to wipe them down next. “They why don’t you tell ‘em to shove it?” Hanna questioned; gaze focused on getting a stubborn sticky stain out of the smooth wood. Kenny laughed at her, grinning around the near empty glass. “It’s like you said, I ain’t one to back down from a challenge. ‘sides, you gotta take chances in order to get where you want in this world”. Draining his glass, he set it in the sink upside down. 

Staying silent, Hanna turned on the bar lights and hung the cloth back on the sink. As she moved to unlock the door and turn on the dim light outside that signaled they were open, Kenny beat her to it. “Storm’s coming Hanna, I- just… be prepared” he leveled at her, before ducking out the front door.  
As Hanna leaned back against the bar and watched the cowboy wannabe slip away into an alley down the street, she sighed.

“The hell are you getting us into now Kenny”

Thankfully, no one answered this time, and Hanna leaned back against the wall next to the bar; tucking in for the wait.


	2. Levi

Levi made the mistake of looking up from the report he was finishing into the grinning face just inches away from his own. Fucking Hange. “Get out of my space shitty glasses” Levi deadpanned, returning his attention to the after-action report he needed to finish. 

“Aww! No need to be so cranky” Hange whined as they flapped their hand at him and moved around Levi’s desk, taking the seat next to it. They stared at him expectantly meeting his glare head on. When Hange’s grin only intensified after a few moments of their heated staring contest, Levi figured it was better to get this over with so he could get back to ignoring everyone around him. “What do you want Hange?” Levi said through gritted teeth. 

The gleam in Hange’s eye intensified, “I thought you’d never ask! Erwin wants to see us”. Levi pushed back from his desk forcefully, “Of course you’d avoid getting to the point” he said. “Let’s move, you’ve kept him waiting long enough”. 

Erwin’s office was on the same floor as the absolute pig sty of a room the detective’s shared, making the trip to his office mercifully short. After taping at the door once, Hange opened the door allowing Levi to enter first with a sweep of their arm. “Close the door behind you”, Erwin said, swiping file documents back into a folder on his desk. He sat back down behind his desk before looking up at guests. 

“Levi, Hange. Good. Take a seat”. Levi sat, “What’s this about Erwin?”.

“Did either of you hear about the death of a prosecutorial intern in Sina last week?” Levi remained silent and Hange shook their head no before Erwin opened the folder on his desk to remove a single photo of a young blond man. “Colt Grice, found in his home two days after being tied up, gutted, and ultimately dying of blood loss”.  
“Blood Loss? That’s a painful way to die when not done properly” Hange interjected. “Oi, comments like that are why everyone thinks you’re a freak” Levi shot at them. “It’s true- “, Hange started to defend. “Even so, why is it on your desk if it occurred in Sina?” Levi asked Erwin.

“Because a few hours ago in Maria we found another victim, bound in the same fashion also gutted, however there are a few differences. Starting with the fact that we have no identity for the victim and the wound pattern changed”. Hange leaned in at this information while Levi snorted, “this time the killer slit her throat first before gutting her” Erwin finished with a thoughtful tone. Levi frowned, “How can you be sure these are connected?”. 

Erwin paused before answering, “We are looking into this at the request of the Mayor, in addition he is forming a special task force to be comprised of several officers from all three districts. Tomorrow you will meet with them and begin answering that question for yourself I imagine”. 

“Tch” that answer left a lot to be desired. “Hange, the body should be on it’s way if it’s not already downstairs. Levi- “. Erwin was interrupted by Hange jumping up, non-verbally asking permission to leave, before throwing a salute, and tearing out of the room with an exclamation of glee. “- the address is in the file; I want you to investigate the local murder and be ready to report to the task force tomorrow afternoon”.

“I don’t know why you keep them around” Levi crossed his arms, “And I cannot fathom why you would choose me for this task force”. Erwin met his question with a wry smile. “Brilliant forensics experts are rare, and Hange Zoe could run circles around any one of them in Sina district”. He may hate to admit it, but Erwin had a point. “As for your other question, I assigned you for many reasons, but none so important as the fact that you are the only person I can trust to find the truth”.

Levi’s eyes narrowed, huffing “Flattery will not get me to agree to work with a partner again, much less an entire team of morons”. The captain smiled in that way that usually meant he was up to something and Levi was going to pay for it. “That is the other reason you are being assigned to this case, you don’t have a partner and every other detective in the precinct has refused to work with you.” Erwin dropped the smile and leaned forward, “Levi, the task force mandate specified only one detective from each district, and I cannot rationally split up another team when I have a solitary detective free. If you don’t work this case, I will be forced to add another strike in your record… and you are already at your monthly limit.”

Suspension or having to endure a handful of other people fumbling around in his investigation? Suspension might not be half bad… “Did I mention that you’d get to work in conference room A downstairs? A part of joining a task force is being assigned a private workspace large enough to accommodate the entire team at once, despite the likelihood that the other members will stick to their own districts” Erwin said enticingly with a grin gracing his smug face again. Well if he was getting his own space to exact his cleanliness standards on… “Fine. I’ll take up the case… And I’ll… work with… the other officers involved” Levi said, just barely managing to force the words out. “Excellent. Here’s the file, be sure to share any relevant details with Hange as they’re on the task force too”. Levi sighed at that, nearly forgetting that this shit show involved his least favorite person in this building. He took the folder from Erwin’s hands and turned to walk out the door. “Oh, and Levi?”. He paused in the doorway, turning over his shoulder to stare blankly at the captain. 

“Keep your guard up. There’s something to this case I can’t quite put my finger on”, Levi snorted. “That at least we can agree on”.


	3. Hanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating on weekends! I have to say a big thank you to the first four kudos left on this fic. They gave me the motivation needed to finish this chapter even though it's been giving me trouble all week.

Working the Thursday night shift at Kenny’s bar had its perks. The lack of customers to start, as well as the knowledge that they got to leave early tonight. Hanna sat in the corner booth, boots up on the bench beside her, going over the books and checking accounts in her personal notebook.

The one, admittedly large, drawback to closing Thursday nights was the drama currently unfolding in front of her.

Reiner, one of the newer hires, was a brilliant bartender. He was quick and efficient at serving drinks, easy on the eyes, incredibly gay, and had as easy-going nature that worked well with both the talkative patrons and the silent types. Problem was, when paired with Ymir on door duty at night, there was usually at least one argument ending in a toss up battle that had already cost them several glasses, 4 bottles of mid-range liquor, and once- memorably- a table. 

Tonight’s topic de jour seemed to be their respective partners and how wonderful they were. Hanna snorted, even though she had never met Krista, considering how long she had known the Ymir to be enchanted by her she wasn’t going to deny Krista had to be something special. Though, Bertolt was a good man as well despite his quirks she figured.

“Krista may be a goddess but Bertolt is an ocean. Deep, strong willed, AND touchable!” Reiner extolled loudly. “Keep your weird sex life out of it!” Ymir retorted angrily from her position leaning on the wall near the door, “Besides, why would I need the ocean when the blue of Krista’s eyes are deep enough for me to stare into for hours” Ymir finished with a rather dreamy expression in her eyes.

“Psh, at least Bertolt is going to marry me!” Reiner said cleaning the last of the glasses stacked in front of him. He threw the towel over his shoulder. “I found the ring is his sock drawer, I was already planning on proposing of course but after finding that I decided not to wait any longer. I’m proposing this weekend” he said smugly. 

Ymir stalked up to the bar, the red from behind it illuminated the angles of her face really well giving her murderous expression an extra sinister cast. “Well, I don’t see a ring yet Reiner…” Ymir said lowly, “there’s still time for you to find out that he intends to give the ring to someone smarter”. 

“You take that back, don’t put your negative energy on me just because you haven’t had the guts to ask Krista to marry you yet!”.  
Before Ymir could punch Reiner over the bar, Hanna figured she’d enjoyed their drama long enough. “Hey! Let it go, just be happy you’re with someone. There’s work tonight”. That at least cut through the murderous haze that had come up between them. Reiner even had an apologetic look on his face.

“Ymir, I need you to collect profits from our regular five” Hanna said sliding a piece of paper with information for Ymir to take. “Reiner, Djel’s team requested an extra body for tonight’s exchange, you’ll be reporting to him in an hour.” They both nodded, “before you leave Reiner, finish closing down the bar and lock up behind you”.  
Ymir smirked at that, “Ymir, you are to head out to collect profits now and meet me back here with them tonight at 3am”. Ymir sighed and muttered whatever under her breath before adopting her usually blank face of barely contained rage and ducking out the door, list in hand. 

Her cell phone gave a small ding, signaling a text. Good, Kenny sent the address. Gathering up the papers in front of her, Hanna slid out of the booth. “Good luck with the proposal Reiner”, he looked up at her passing him around the bar, “The two of you are a good match for each other” she added thoughtfully. “Thanks, Captain! Are you headed out too?”. “Yes, got something to clean up with the boss”. 

Hanna jogged down the stairs to the manager’s office tucked into the back corner of the basement. Hiding under the desk was a safe, she put the papers in before snatching her jacket and helmet off of the rack at the door. “See you tomorrow Reiner, stay safe” Hanna called on her way out the back door.  
Her motorcycle sat right where she left it, Hanna turned the key and pulled on her helmet. It rumbled to life and she gunned it out of the alley to the address Kenny gave her.

* * *

  


Hanna wasn’t sure exactly what she expected from the small band of gun runners who had been encroaching on Caven’s territory. But a hideout in the farmland around western edge of Maria district was not it. She had been driving for nearly 20 minutes along the dusty roads cutting through lines of wheat and corn before spotting Kenny’s black sleek looking car. It was tucked into the tree line by a river in the distance. Smart she thought, likely keeping out of sight. She did the same, pulling in behind him, and turning the engine off. 

The passenger side door was popped already by the time she walked up to it, so she climbed in and shut it behind her quietly. Tucking her helmet on the floorboards she wrinkled her nose at the smoky interior.

“Boss” she greeted. Kenny smiled at her around the cigarette in his mouth, “Got here just in time, all four of them are here”, he tilted his head at the small single-story farmhouse that was just visible beyond the trees. 

Hanna picked up the binoculars on the dashboard in front of her, “What do you know?”. Kenny tapped out his ash before answering, “Two entrances: one in front, one on the side. The getaway car matches the one Caven’s lieutenant saw, along side the four idiots. I watched the two that stuck around all day unloading the loot, the other two arrived about an hour ago”. Hanna focused in on each of the details as he mentioned them, noting all of the windows that were lit were covered. 

“Anyone you recognize” she asked, watching the windows that held shadows. “One of ‘em could be one of Gerald’s but I think they struck out on their own a while back if I remember right. I figure there’s only one way to find out” Kenny answered, putting out his cigarette and tossing the butt. “Hmmm, maybe so” Hanna conceded, returning the binoculars, “I’ll take the side door if you want the front”. Kenny grumbled a bit and cleared his throat, “Fine by me darling, just like when we took out that lab last year, eh?”.  
She rolled her eyes at that, “I should hope this goes a lot better than mess”. “Sure was fun though, I got a good laugh out of the face one of those two-bit chefs”, Kenny smirked grabbing the rifle he had in the backseat, “now. why don’t we let ‘em know why crossing the interior mafia is bad idea?”. 

“Sounds good to me, boss”. 

Hanna opened and closed the car door behind her, then stuck to the tree-line, keeping the house in sight. Nearing the far side of the house, she moved away from the trees and began picking her way through the yard carefully. The side door had a window next to it that wasn’t covered, and Hanna could make out three of the four thieves surrounding a table. 

Quickly checking again for any noisy neighbors or passerby, Hanna moved up to the house keeping out of the window’s line of sight. Putting her back against the wall and checking the handle on the door, she nodded at Kenny who was now moving toward the front. She pulled the handgun from her belt and waited for the signal.  
Kenny tossed a freshly lit cigarette within Hanna’s eye line before kicking open the door. It slammed against the stop with a bang, at the same moment Hanna shot the door jam and muscled into the house herself. He shot down the first two in the dinning room he walked in on, while Hanna shot the third from behind. 

The fourth man was not in the first room at all, unfortunately, so she moved deeper into the house. Kenny tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked over her shoulder, “I’ll check outside” Kenny whispered, Hanna just nodded and motioned with her gun that she was going to keep on inside.  
Beyond the front dinning room, there was a short hallway to a bedroom with the door closed. Hanna cleared the corner before slightly backing against the wall next to the handle. Using her left hand to slowly turn the knob and press open the door while staying well behind the wall.

A dozen quick shots rang out, splintering the door, Hanna keeping just out of range until they stopped. She could make out the sound of someone breathing heavy coming from inside the room. Amateurs, she smiled to herself. Kicking open the now ruined door, she turned to face the last of them reloading, blond hair sticking to his shiny forehead. She shot him cleanly in the head before lowering her gun and holstering it. Taking in the rest of the shabby room she saw two crates, likely the missing ones. Nice. Though when she moved, she realized there was a decent sized spot of someone else’s blood on her jacket. Less nice.

“You still alive in there?” Kenny said coming in behind her as she confirmed the contents of the two crates were indeed the ones that had been stolen from Caven. “Yea. These are Caven’s, they didn’t remove anything” Hanna answered, closing the case, and fastening it. 

“Good, then lets scram” Kenny said, “I’ll check the front room for anything suspicious now that I’ve made sure there ain’t anyone lurking outside”. Hanna rolled her eyes at that, “of course you’d leave me to do the heavy lifting” she muttered at his back. Both crates together weighed too much, so she had to load them one at a time, cursing Kenny who was sifting through the front room’s drawers still.

Once both crates were packed safely in the back of the car, Kenny stepped out of the house and made a beeline for the car. “I’ll meet you for a shot or two later on, I got something to give ya” he said, patting the breast pocket of his jacket. “Sure boss, but I’ll have you know I’m leaving at 3:30” she replied flatly, grabbing her helmet out of his car.

“See you soon then darling!” he crooned, as he climbed down into his car.

Checking her watch for the time, she noticed it was only a quarter past two. Good, that’d give her enough time to head home first and trade her blood-stained jacket for a clean one before she had to meet Ymir.

Taking one last look around at the quiet countryside, she slipped on her helmet and drove away in the opposite direction Kenny took.

* * *

  


It was 3:28 according to the old barrel clock hanging above the door. Hanna sat at the bar this time facing the door and watching the neon lights outside. Taking another sip of her whiskey and eyeing the glass she’d laid out for Kenny, she thought about leaving him a note. He could pour his own whiskey at this time of night if he wanted, Hanna had a date with her bed.

Just as her mind was made up and she started to rise from her seat, the door creaked open and her least favorite cowboy walked in. “Didn’t mean to keep you waiting dear!” Kenny drawled sliding up behind the bar and grabbing a bottle off the top shelf. Forgoing the glass entirely, he took a long drag directly from it to Hanna’s chagrin.  
“I’m going to add that to your tab” Hanna threatened to Kenny’s grinning face. “I wouldn’t expect any less. Here”. Hanna picked up the piece of paper he took out of his pocket and handed her. She opened it as he explained, “One of my ‘old friends’ tipped me off that a co-worker of hers had gone missin’.” 

“Old friend, huh. Must be one of your sister’s old friends since I don’t remember you having any old friends” Hanna snarked. Kenny ignored her, “Turns out she was murdered, body found just a few hours ago at one of our places. Funny thing is, I just got a message from our friends on high that I needed to steer clear of this one”.  
Hanna outright glared at him this time. Kenny cleared his throat and looked away from her for a moment. “I know. Anyway, I figured that while they told me to stay out of it, you could check it out. What do you say to a few days of me running the bar instead?” he bargained. 

“Make it a week and I’ll do it”. Kenny whooped at that and took another pull from the bottle. Hanna sighed and set her glass in the sink, “I’ll drop in tomorrow morning early, but for now I’m headed home. I’ll let you know what I find then.” Kenny simply nodded and took another drink from the bottle, before settling in to the corner booth. 

“Try not to drink yourself into a coma old man” Hanna scolded. 

“Yea yea. You take care too darling!” He guffawed as she walked out the door.

Checking her phone again she realized it was 4am. That only gave her 2 hours of sleep before she needed to try and break into a crime scene. Great.


End file.
